Water-soluble polymers, soluble in tap water but insoluble in dilute salt solutions, are known in the art, however many of these water-soluble polymer compositions are not entirely satisfactory. Moreover, many water-soluble copolymers require alkali to remove the polymeric film which is often difficult and unsafe for the consumer. The present invention provides improved water-dispersible copolymer compositions without the disadvantages characteristic of previously known compositions.